Clearcrest
The Republic of Clearcrest is a realm located in the east of Tanais. Clearcrest's capital is also called Clearcrest, but locals often just call it "the capital" or "the metropolis". This is where the Stipperby Sentinels campaign is taking place. Geography History Clearcrest was historically once part of the Isenreik, but seceded from it after disputes and growing anger between the Empire and the equally fast growing local population. Clearcrest fought courageously against multiple invasions coming from the Desolated Wastes through the Steppen Gates, yet were still treated by the Empire like a simple border-province subordinate to the central provinces. Not only did the empire underestimate the Clearcrest region, but ignored their demands until Clearcrest was to big to be ignored or be trifled with. After various wars with other realms and the blight, the weakened Empire could not afford to risk more conflict by not give Clearcrest it's independence. Now Clearcrest is seen as the defenders of the east-southern passage into the desolate wastes. And even though initially quite hostile towards Isenreik, they have become staunch allies in the fight against the dark powers that threaten the realms from the Desolate Wastes. While there were a few incidents between Cleacrest and Gallitrea, they have left their differences behind in the name of cooperation (and profit). Dwarfs Clearcrest very soon knit strong ties with the Dwarfs of the region, especially with the largest of the region's Dwarven holds, Kazad Krizahn. While Kazad Krizahn is still mainly independent, they are incorporated into the realm. Altough the Dwarfs see themselves as sovereign and still harbour isolationist sentiments (like all Dwarfs do), they know that they are intertwined with Clearcrest and they need each other. Wood Elves :See: Wood Elves of Clearcrest High Elves The Elven Pelinel had not yet have any official contact with Clearcrest. They are records of allied Elven troops heading into the Desolate Wastes during the time of the Empire and the great wars against the blight. Goverment & organisation Clearcrest is a asymmetric federation of states. This means that there are multiple levels of autonomy granted to different states, also called subjects. Each of those subjects are bound to the republic especially in matter of security, foreign affairs and fundamental laws. According to the Ingens Ordinatio (HiGo. "Great Regulation" or "Great Arrangement", the constitution of Clearcrest) subjects shall have equal rights as constituent entities of the republic. Subjects with the status of either State or Free City shall have their own constitution/charter and legislation (adopted by regional leaders). All federal subjects of the republic shall be equal with one another in relations with federal State government bodies. The subjects have equal representation -two delegates each- in the Shield's Council, the Federal Assembly. Representation While a Ingens Ordinatio requires that each subject's delegates and rulers are representative of the people, each subject decides on which basis to chose them. While the Ingens Ordinatio is very specific on many things, this point is very ambiguous and open to interpretation by the subjects. Some subjects decide who rules and represents them based on a council of electives (democracy), some base it on wealth (plutocracy) or property (timocracy), some rather by birth (aristocracy) or military service. Although each subject can choose on how often it changes out its representatives, the maximum duration a single representative is allowed to hold his or her position is 8 years. Subjects Subjects are political entities that are part of the nation of Clearcrest There are 3 kind of levels of autonomy: *[[:Category:Clearcrest/Subject/Province|'Province']] — subjects with federally appointed governor and locally elected legislature. Commonly named after their administrative centers. *[[:Category:Clearcrest/Subject/State|'State']] — nominally autonomous, each has its own constitution and legislature; is represented by the federal government in international affairs *[[:Category:Clearcrest/Subject/Free City|'Free City']] — major cities that function as separate regions. *'Soilless' — Soilless subjects are all governing bodies that have no direct home in the realm, yet are still legitimate enough to receive the right of one representative. While in most cases, members are governed by wherever they live, they still receive a small degree of autonomy. The most prominent soilless subjects are the Halflings of Clearcrest, the Dwarfen state of Kazad Krizahn and the Order of Weisswatch. Regions Here is a list of some of the most important regions and cities in Clearcrest. *'The City of Clearcrest' — The capital and city of Clearcrest. *'Haltemark' — Haltemark is the south border province. It is often called the armed merchant of Clearcrest. Haltemark is not only defending the southern entrance into Clearcrest, it is also the main seat of Clreacrest's navy. At the same time, it is also acts as a major land trade route to Abyssi and many merchant harbour here to continue land inwards over the Rhin to Salasaris. *'Lehern' — Lehern is an state found on the north-west shoreline. It has strong ties to Gallitrea, yet is of Isenreik heritage. It is often referred to as Merchant Fjord, due to it's location around the fjord of the same name and it's plutocratic system of governance. *'Antin-Sur-Lavis' — Antin-Sur-Lavis is a free city found at the borders of Lehern and Nordwatch. It controls the only bridge over the Lavis and therefore most of the commerce in region but especially most trade coming from Gallitrea into Lehern and the city of Clearcrest, including everything south of the capital. *'Nordwatch' — The Nordwatch is a province in the north bordering the Ironwall mountain range and Isenreik. Although the Republic and the Empire are enjoying have enjoyed a long lasting peace, Nordwatch still bears a certain amount of suspicion towards Isenreik. *'Creuzstin' — An aristocratic state between the Isencreuz and the Groundlake. Creuzstin believes after a fashion to be closer to Isenreik than Clearcrest. *'Weitland' — Weitland lies in the heart of Clearcrest. Its vast planes create the perfect conditions for agriculture and it's often considered the breadbasket of Clearcrest. *'Gassen-Bahr' — Gassen-Bahr is the newest province of Clearcrest. It was created through the merger of the provinces of Gassen and Bahr. While most of Clearcrest is dominated by humans, the city of Gassen is one of the places where Halflings nearly outnumber them. *'Reimunden' — Reimunden is a free city found in the heart of Gassen-Bahr and was once bordering Gassen and Bahr. *'Bahmen' — Bahmen is the eastmost province. Bahmen is considered by many to be a relative depressing place due to the fog that often lies over much of the province and the many swamps and bogs that can be found. The murkyness of Graywater lake further fosters the many legends and rumours about Bahmen. *'Salasaris' — Salasaris is the south-eastern province. It has very strong ties with Dustwald, yet does not share its wariness. It has grown exponentially over the last couple of years and is about to become one of the most powerful provinces. *'Silberhof' — Silberhof is a free city located between Salisaris and Bahmen, bordering the Westmarches. It's well known for its great universities that cover both magical and mechanical knowledge and its leniency towards sorcerers and other natural spell-casters. *'Dustwald' — Dustwald is historically always been the first victim of invasion through the Desolate Wastes. This lead to not only a very hardy population but also the erection of the fortified city of Hitcherberg and the citadel of Weitersburg and the Order of Weisswatch. Prominent Characters Realm Protector The Realm Protector is the title of the person in charge of the internal security of Clearcrest. This encompasses a variety of task and duties. However, he is neither in charge of the army nor any kind of other forces throughout the realm. While he has the right to recruit and call on the service and/or resources of any servant or organisation working for Clearcrest, in practice his powers are very limited and always require cooperation with the organisations in question. The only one he can directly command are the Protector Guard, a very small group of loyal servants. The current Realm Protector is Jonathan Ottokar. Category:Tanais Category:History Category:Nation Category:Republic Category:Stipperby Sentinels Category:Lore Category:Nation/Human